


Here for you

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Arrow (TV 2012) Season 3, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Barry Allen, Olivarry, Post-Arrow (TV 2012) Season 3, Protective Oliver, Protective Oliver Queen, Texting, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1 Spoilers, pre-olivarry, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Barry and Oliver text fic.Set after the finale for season one of Flash and season three of ArrowCan be read as pre-olivarry
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen
Kudos: 21





	Here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! :)  
> I’m back with a short little story for you guys. I am pretty busy right now with other stuff but I am currently working on several big (or bigger) stories. 
> 
> I’ll tell you a few of them:  
> -olivarry band and high school AU  
> -dark Barry Allen AU  
> -and possibly a arrow musical episode AU 
> 
> Stay safe and happy reading!
> 
> Quick note- starling city was star city already, and felicity and oliver are not together, so they don’t elope or whatever

Barry- hey  
Barry -hi  
Barry-wuzzup 

Oliver -hi Barry?

Barry -I’m bored

Oliver-Okay?

Barry- How is Star City?

Oliver-It is good. Pretty busy recently 

Barry-It’s always stressful when it is busy.

Oliver-How is your city?

Barry-My city is doing okay. Had to put a few metahumans away already this week. The reverse flash is being a big pain in the ass

Oliver-Good job. I hope that you case your environment, Barry

Barry-Hypothetically, if you were to get powers to time travel would you save your parents?

Oliver-Yeah  
Oliver-I guess I would, why?

Barry-Because I can time travel  
Barry-N stuff

Oliver- So what, you want to save your mother?

Barry- Maybe?

Oliver- I would if I was in the same position as you.

Barry- But do you think that it would have consequences? Time always messes back with me.

Oliver- Wasn’t your mom not killed until wells killed her? In his timeline your mom didn’t get killed by him so I don’t think it would change that much.

Barry-But should I do it, Ollie?

Oliver-Whatever, Barry.

Barry-You really don’t care, do you?

Oliver-Time travel is weird  
Oliver- So is central city tho  
Oliver- I fucking care, I am listening to you

Barry- Tru

————Several hours later—————

Barry-It didn’t work  
Barry-I had to watch my mom be murdered again.

Oliver-I’m sorry

Barry-Also Eddie killed himself because eobard was his ancestor from the future 

Barry- And Ronnie and Caitlin got married and Ronnie died closing up a black hole  
Barry- I’m sorry for telling you about this.

Oliver- It’s fine Barry, I did tell you that you could always talk to me if you needed anything.

Barry- Everyone is mad at me

Oliver-Same back in Star City so I feel you

Barry-What happened?

Oliver-I was part of the league of assassins, and now I’m not and the team hates me for ditching them

Barry- That is rough man

Oliver-I’m fine  
Oliver-Eddie was iris’s boyfriend right?

Barry- Yeah, he was her fiancé.

Oliver-I’m sorry

Barry-I’m used to it.

Oliver- Can I come over?

Barry- Sure. Don’t expect to see anyone else tho.

Oliver-Or you can come over here if you would like

Barry- It would be faster

Oliver-Come to my place

Barry- Alright, Ollie.


End file.
